langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXXIX
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Nu te lăsa pradă disperării, spuse Alchimistul, cu o voce ciudat de blândă. Asta te împiedică să vorbeşti cu inima ta. ― Dar eu nu ştiu să mă preschimb în vânt. en "Don't give in to your fears," said the alchemist, in a strangely gentle voice. "If you do, you won't be able to talk to your heart." "But I have no idea how to turn myselfinto the wind." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cine îşi trăieşte Legenda Personală, ştie tot ce are nevoie să ştie. Un singur lucru face visele imposibile: frica de eşec. ― Nu mi-e frică să dau greş. Numai că nu ştiu cum să mă transform în vânt. en "If a person is living out his destiny, he knows everything he needs to know. There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure." "I'm not afraid of failing. It's just that I don't know how to turn myself into the wind." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Atunci va trebui să înveţi. Viaţa ta depinde de asta. ― Şi dacă nu reuşesc? en "Well, you'll have to learn; your life depends on it." "But what if I can't?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― O să mori trăindu-ţi Legenda Personală. E mult mai bine decât să mori ca milioane de oameni, care n-au avut habar vreodată că există o Legendă Personală. Până atunci, nu-ţi face griji. În general, moartea face ca oamenii să devină mai sensibili faţă de viaţă. en "Then you'll die in the midst of trying to realize your destiny. That's a lotbetter than dying like millions of other people, who never even knew what their destinies were. "But don't worry," the alchemist continued. "Usually the threat of death makes people a lot more aware of their lives.'' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Prima zi a trecut. A fost o bătălie crâncenă în apropiere, şi mai mulţi răniţi au fost aduşi în tabără. „Nimic nu se schimbă cu moartea”, gândi flăcăul. Războinicii care mureau erau înlocuiţi de alţii, şi viaţa curgea mai departe. en The first day passed. There was a major battle nearby, and a number of wounded were brought back to the camp. The dead soldiers were replaced by others, and life went on. Death doesn't change anything, the boy thought. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Puteai să fi murit mai târziu, prietene, spuse paznicul către trupul unui camarad. Puteai să fi murit când venea pacea. Dar oricum ai fi sfârşit tot murind. La sfârşitul zilei, flăcăul îl căută pe Alchimist. Acesta îşi ducea şoimul în deşert. en "You could have died later on," a soldier said to the body of one of his companions. "You could have died after peace had been declared. But, in any case, you were going to die." At the end of the day, the boy went looking for the alchemist, who had taken his falcon out into the desert. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu ştiu să mă transform în vânt, repetă flăcăul. ― Aminteşte-ţi de ce ţi-am spus: lumea este numai partea vizibilă a lui Dumnezeu. Alchimia înseamnă să aduci în plan material perfecţiunea spirituală. en "I still have no idea how to turn myself into the wind," the boy repeated. "Remember what I told you: the world is only the visible aspect of God. And that what alchemy does is to bring spiritual perfection into contact with the material plane." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ce faceţi aici? ― Îmi hrănesc şoimul. ― Dacă nu reuşesc să mă preschimb în vânt o să murim, spuse flăcăul. La ce bun să mai hrăneşti şoimul? ― Tu o să mori, zise Alchimistul. Pentru că eu ştiu să mă transform în vânt. en "What are you doing?" "Feeding my falcon." "If I'm not able to turn myself into the wind, we're going to die," the boy said. "Why feed your falcon?" "You're the one who may die," the alchemist said. "I already know how to turn myself into the wind." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi flăcăul se duse pe o stâncă înaltă, aproape de tabără. Santinelele I-au lăsat să treacă: auziseră deja de vrăjitorul care se transformă în vânt, şi nu voiau să aibă de-a face cu el. În plus, deşertul era un zid uriaş, de netrecut. en On the second day, the boy climbed to the top of a cliff near the camp. The sentinels allowed him to go; they had already heard about the sorcerer who could turn himself into the wind, andthey didn't want to go near him. In any case, the desert was impassable. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A stat toată după-amiaza celei de-a doua zile privind deşertul. Şi-a ascultat inima. Iar deşertul i-a ascultat frica. Amândoi vorbeau aceeaşi limbă. en He spent the entire afternoon of the second day looking out over the desert, and listening to his heart. The boy knew the desert sensed his fear. They both spoke the same language. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A treia zi, generalul îşi strânse principalii comandanţi. ― Să-l vedem pe puştiul care se preschimbă în vânt, îi spuse Generalul Alchimistului. ― Să-l vedem, răspunse Alchimistul. en On the third day, the chief met with his officers. He called the alchemist to the meeting and said, "Let's go see the boy who turns himself into the wind." "Let's," the alchemist answered. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Băiatul îi conduse până la locul unde fusese în ajun. Acolo le ceru tuturor să şadă. ― O să dureze puţin, spuse flăcăul. ― Nu ne grăbim, răspunse Generalul. Suntem oameni ai deşertului. en The boy took them to the cliff where hehad been on the previous day. He told them all to be seated. "It's going to take a while," the boy said. "We're in no hurry," the chief answered. "We are men of the desert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul începu să privească orizontul. În depărtare erau munţi, erau dune, stânci şi plante târâtoare care se încăpăţânau să trăiască acolo unde supravieţuirea era imposibilă. Aici era deşertul pe care el îl străbătuse atâtea luni, dar din care oricum cunoştea o parte foarte mică. en The boy looked out at the horizon. There were mountains in the distance. And there were dunes, rocks, and plants that insisted on living where survival seemed impossible. There was the desert that he had wandered for so many months; despite all that time, he knew only a small part of it. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În această parte mică întâlnise englezi, caravane, războaie între clanuri şi o oază cu cincizeci de mii de curmali şi trei sute de fântâni. ― Astăzi ce-ţi mai doreşti? întrebă deşertul. Nu ne-am privit destul înainte? ― Într-un anume loc, tu o păstrezi pe fiinţa pe care eu o iubesc, spuse flăcăul. en Within that small part, he had found an Englishman, caravans, tribal wars, andan oasis with fifty thousand palm trees and three hundred wells. "What do you want here today?" the desert asked him. "Didn't you spend enough time looking at me yesterday?" "Somewhere you are holding the person I love," the boy said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi atunci când îţi privesc nisipurile, o privesc şi pe ea. Vreau să mă întorc la ea şi pentru asta am nevoie de ajutorul tău ca să mă transform în vânt. ― Ce înseamnă iubire? întrebă deşertul. en . "So, when I look out over your sands, I am also looking at her. I want to return to her, and I need your help so that I can turn myself into the wind." "What is love?" the desert asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Iubire este atunci când şoimul zboară peste nisipurile tale. Pentru el, tu eşti un câmp verde de pe care nu s-a întors niciodată fără vânat. El îţi cunoaşte Stâncile, dunele, munţii, şi tu eşti generos cu el. en "Love is the falcon's flight over your sands. Because for him, you are a green field, from which he always returnswith game. He knows your rocks, your dunes, and your mountains, and you are generous to him." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ciocul şoimului ia pietre din mine, răspunse deşertul. Ani în şir eu îi întreţin vânatul, cu puţina mea apă îl hrănesc, îi arăt unde este hrana. Şi într-o zi coboară şoimul din cer chiar atunci când simt mângâierea vânatului pe nisipurile mele. Şi-mi ia tot ce am crescut. en "The falcon's beak carries bits of me, myself," the desert said. "For years, I care for his game, feeding it with the little water that I have, and then I show him where the game is. And, one day, as I enjoy the fact that his game thrives on my surface, the falcon dives out of the sky, and takes away what I've created." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro -― Dar pentru asta ai crescut vânatul, răspunse flăcăul. Pentru a-l hrăni pe şoim. Iar şoimul îl va hrăni pe om. Şi într-o bună zi, omul îţi va hrăni nisipurile, şi vânatul va răsări din nou. Aşa se mişcă lumea. en "But that's why you created the game in the first place," the boy answered. "To nourish the falcon. And the falcon then nourishes man. And, eventually, manwill nourish your sands, where the game will once again flourish. That's how the world goes." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi asta înseamnă iubire? ― Asta e iubirea. Este ceea ce face ca vânatul să devină şoim, şoimul să devină om, şi omul din nou, deşert. Este ceea ce face plumbul să se transforme în aur; iar aurul, din nou, să se ascundă sub pământ. en "So is that what love is?" "Yes, that's what love is. It's what makes the game become the falcon, the falcon become man, and man, in his turn, the desert. It's what turns lead into gold, and makes the gold return to the earth." fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV